


Another fine tune you've got me into

by KyrieFortune



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Because I'm a sucker for that, Domestic Fluff, Implied Juzo/Kyousuke/Chisa, No Despair AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: Juzo comes back home from work





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something light before digging into terrible seas again  
> The title is from the album of the same name by the jazz band Gilgamesh, I personally suggest the tracks "Waiting" and "Play Time" for this fic
> 
> Comments are super duper appreciated ;3;

The familiar jingle of the doorbell interrupted Chisa’s happy sing-along of some random  pop hit on the radio she didn’t really memorise, the one type that gets in your head even if you loathed it, its volume overriding the noisy trickle of the rain outside and on the windows glass. The soup simmering over the stove needed only the last touches of additional salt and pepper to taste, and part of the fresh udon she had made in a big batch the day before was waiting to be quickly boiled and then drench itself with flavour. In a quick move, she dumped it gently in the big water pot and run exclaiming «Coming! Coming!» to open the door and see Juzo, muffling himself in his heavy coat that darkened under the rain, and his hair was all wet.

«Next time Kyousuke asks me to help him overtime I’m gonna leave his handle his own s-».

«Welcome back, Sakakura!» she interrupted before he said anything vaguely offensive, she’s never liked that attitude from anyone, even from one of her man. «You should quickly change clothes and get your hair dry, before you get a cold» she said taking his damp coat and quickly folding it before putting it in the laundry. Who would make laundry not by throwing the dirty clothes as it happened, but separating it and making even the laundry room look like a perfect closet, but Yukizome Chisa, the Ultimate Housekeeper? She cared even about these seemingly ineffectual details that in the end did the difference between living in a normal household and living in the very definition of “home sweet home”, she was truly a hearth’s angel. She ran in the bathroom to get a towel and put it on Juzo’s head, pressing it on his hair and absorbing most of the rain

Their house, a large apartment in Roppongi in the vast Tokyo skyline, didn’t just smell like a house would, it smelled of the lavender perfume of the floor cleaning products, of the vanilla candles, of the freshly cut ginger root still lingering in the air and of the earthy soup simmering in the pot - if Juzo could have given a name of that wonderful smell, it could only be “home”. A smile arose on his face as he inhaled it, and Chisa didn’t need to hear his question to answer it «It’s misonikomi udon. I was wondering if I had all the ingredients for stamina udon, but then I thought Munakata might have preferred something lighter».

«It’s fine, it’s gonna be amazing anyway, knowing you» he reassured her. While she rushed toward the kitchen to take the noodles out of the water, he ungracefully kicked away his shoes and let himself fall on the couch and turned on the TV on the NHK channel, right after the main piece of news. Even if he had showered after his workout, he still felt like he still needed a long warm shower, more to ease away the mental strain he had to suffer hearing too many numbers he didn’t get, he didn’t get why Kyousuke had called him. Sure, he was the chief of Security in Hope Peak’s Academy, so he kinda had to be there, but it wasn’t him the one who had to care about budget, and Security’s budget wasn’t even touched, so why ask him to stay for the entirely of the meeting?

Chisa sat on the floor and put the tray with the two bowls of udon soup, one smaller but still fulfilling for her and one much bigger for Juzo’s large stomach, and the half filled bottle of homemade chinese chili oil on the turned off katsudon in front of the couch. He noticed only then, thanks to the perspective, that she had a new hairpin in the shape of a powder pink butterfly adorning and locking her long hair into a loose chignon. Had she bought it that day while looking for groceries, or hadn’t he noticed it up until that moment? It was Munakata the one good with details, the one who noticed if Chisa had a different perfume or makeup routine, Juzo mostly enjoyed all the little things in their unusual nucleus that made it the safe haven that it was for all of them.

«Munakata is doing a lot of overwork time, isn’t he?» Chisa mused over the soup before breathing over it to make it slightly less hot and slurping it. Juzo sat next to her, the couch might have been the best sitting place but drinking soup on it wasn’t the best idea, he had found out, and when he tasted the slick and soft texture of the noodles and the earthy flavour he couldn’t hide one of his smiles that always softened his hard features without breaking his tough composure, thinking of just how he had been lucky to find someone like Chisa waiting for him and Kyousuke. It was a strange family, but a family nonetheless, and he couldn’t have wanted more.

«What’s on TV tonight?».

«There’s a documentary about the Sengoku period on channel 2, and a comedy movie on the 7, the TV guide says it’s a pretty good one!».

«Go for the comedy, I really don’t wanna think tonight, I already have too many numbers in my head».

«It’s a shame he had to work overtime, I hope he won’t get any illness because of this».

«Don’t worry, Chisa, he’s basically invincible with you taking care of him».

Chisa laughed, she had an infectious chirpy giggle that could have calmed even the more rageful man, and put her head on his shoulder, waiting for a small kiss on her hair that came extremely quickly, before zapping and watching the last minutes of the last anime before primetime.

Juzo might have not been very good at showing his appreciation for Chisa and his devotion for Kyousuke, but he was very glad they didn’t mind and loved him anyway.


End file.
